


sexy sex time peter and retep

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fucking, Gay, Hot, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Sexy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~*~*~*WARNING*~*~*~<br/>Yaoi,explicit, dont like dont read<br/>Summary: Peter has finally found his soulmate and... Its HIMSELF?!?! Wow. Follow the gripping story full of action and extreme romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexy sex time peter and retep

Peter (the good one obviously) was walking through the halls of his high school when suddenly the OTHER Peter (evil though, so let's call him Retep) strutted towards him, like a model on an insane amount of cocaine. Peter smirked and chuckled as their eyes met through the crowd. Retep brushed his hair out of his eyes and blew a kiss to Peter. Peter smirked and chuckled and caught it. Retep strutted over to him.  
"Hey. Come here often?" Retep postulates  
"Not really" Peter replies  
"That's cool. I was just listening to death metal. I'm the evil version of you, and that's just one of the ways that I'm eviler than you." Retep smirks and chuckles  
"Makes sense to me." Peter says. They are suddenly naked.  
"Oh wow what a surprise." Retep remarks. They make out. Everyone's nose is bleeding from how hot it is (like in the animangos) . Multiple deaths ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke, in case that was not clear.  
> tumblr is themakarabastard


End file.
